


Waiting

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, cross-faction, giftfic, rekindling an old relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and one mech is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prowlish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/gifts).



> happy late birthday to [](http://iron-valkyrie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iron-valkyrie.livejournal.com/)**iron_valkyrie**! hope you like it!

The war was over.

Four simple words, but they changed everything. The world they destroyed would be given a chance to heal. They mechs and femmes involved would be given a chance for real lives, without the constant danger of death looming over their heads. Old enemies would be given a chance to become more.

And mechs who had once been more might have the chance to find that again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Blaster waited outside the lounge. It was a small place, but it’s opening had drawn worldwide attention and they had been packed since the doors first opened. Jazz was manning the energon bar tonight, though, and Blaster was waiting.

It was probably foolish, because the mech he was looking for probably wouldn’t come. But the cassette carrier held onto hope. And he _had_ seen Reflector inside, so the other former Decepticons had to know by now that when Jazz and Blaster said factions didn’t matter inside the doors they meant it. But Reflector was the only Decepticon they’d seen inside since the Bright Side Lounge opened its doors to the public.

It wasn’t enough to dash Blaster’s hope, but it was lonely in the dark.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Even after the night’s activities at Bright Side had wound down and the patrons had gone home for the end of the rest cycle, Blaster waited. Jazz had come out just after close and clapped him sadly on the shoulder. The carrier appreciated the support, but didn’t give in to the unspoken request to come inside or go home.

He would wait forever, if he had to.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Artificial dawn was starting to creep into the city, a slow brightening of the lights to distinguish rest cycles from work cycles, when Blaster finally decided to go home. He was on shift at the lounge later and needed to get at least a little rest in. The cassettes wouldn’t need to dock for a few hours yet and Jazz could handle the business details alone for a bit longer.

He wasn’t giving up, but he didn’t have the time to devote solely to waiting for the moment.

“I wish you’d come.” He sighed. “Four million years was long enough, don’t you think?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Blaster was keying in the lock code for Bright Spot’s door when he saw Ravage hunkered down next to the lounge’s street-level sign. He turned slowly, hoping the cassettecon wasn’t there simply to spy, and gave the quadruped a slow smile.

“Bout time one of you showed up. I was hoping for Soundwave, though.”

Ravage stood and walked to Blaster’s side. The carrier reached down and laid a hand on the symbiote’s head and scratched behind his ears. Ravage’s systems hummed and the cassettecon gave a contented purring sound, just the way Blaster remembered.

“Tell him I’m still waiting, will you. I miss you guys.”

Ravage arched into his touch and then walked away. Blaster watched the symbiote until his black plating blended into the night. Then he unlocked the door with a lighter spark.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Blaster smiled when strong arms wrapped around him. He relaxed into the hold, knowing there was only one mech who would be so familiar with him.

“Hey mech, where you been?”

“Soundwave apologizes. Starscream’s political maneuvering, time consuming.”

“You came, lover. That’s all that matters now.” Blaster laid his hands over Soundwave’s, lacing their fingers together. “You can stay a while, right?”

The Decepticon leaned in, resting his cheek plate against the Autobot’s. “Soundwave can stay. Blaster is more important than Starscream.”

“Darn right I am.” The red mech settled against the blue, sighing contentedly. All his waiting had been worth this moment.


End file.
